Christmas tree skirts are typically ornamental bases which are placed around the bottom of a Christmas tree in order to cover the Christmas tree stand which holds the tree in an upright position. The Christmas tree stand usually is not decorative and often is covered with a more decorative or ornamental type cover. To overcome a non-decorative Christmas tree stand, decorative skirts can be employed to conceal the stand and/or otherwise enhance the holiday furnishings. The decorative skirts are usually made of fabric, however, some skirts are made of other more rigid materials such as wicker, metal, or wood, in order to create an upright skirt. These rigid skirts often require a large amount of storage and retail space and are therefore difficult to store and retail.